Cuma Mingyu
by Ohnokai92
Summary: Mingyu dihari pertama masuk universitas mendapatkan (lagi) kekasihnya. "Kau gila Mingyu" Seventeen. No edit.


Cuma Mingyu

Liburan musim panas baru saja selesai. Semua mulai kembali ke aktifitas semula. Terutama para pelajar dan mahasiswa. Hari ini hari senin, hari pertama dimulainya tahun ajaran baru. Dan disinilah Mingyu.

Kim Mingyu, pria tampan serba bisa itu berdiri setelah memasuki gerbang masuk Universitas S. Matanya menatap sekeliling. Mengagumi megahnya universitas terkenal di seantero Korea Selatan itu.

Perlahan kaki nya ia langkahkan menyusuri taman besar kampusnya. Mingyu harus mencari letak dimana fakultasnya, fakultas seni musik. Sembari berjalan matanya juga sambil mencari-cari sesuatu. Atau mungkin seseorang.

"Kim Mingyu?" Seseorang sedang berdiri kaget didepan Mingyu. Tak percaya apa yang ada dihadapannya. Bisa dikatakan Mingyu tampan, tinggi dan tentu saja menarik perhatian. Dan dengan menyebut nama Kim Mingyu semua orang sudah pasti mengingat angka dua. Ya. Mingyu itu ada di peringkat dua nilai tertinggi se-Seoul untuk penerimaan mahasiswa baru.

"Hai, hyung…" Mingyu tersenyum. "Surprice" lanjutnya. Pria dihadapannya masih melotot tidak percaya. Masih diam.

"Katakan sesuatu hyung. Kau tidak senang melihat ku disini? Aku berhasil masuk kesini buat bisa bersama tetanggaku yang satu ini" Mingyu tersenyum makin lebar. Senyum kekanakan.

Pria di depannya masih diam. Tapi perlahan bibirnya terangkat. Tersenyum kecil. Sebelum seseorang memanggilnya untuk datang. "Maaf gyu, aku harus pergi. Kau tau kan aku jadi ketua panitia penerimaan murid baru? Nanti kita bicara lagi. Bye." Pria itu pergi dengan cepat tak lupa memberikan senyuman.

"Baiklah Wonwoo sunbaenim" Mingyu membungkuk. Pura-pura bersikap hormat. Dan dia tau pria bernama Wonwoo itu pergi sambil terkikik kecil. Mingyu lucu.

Mingyu melanjutkan berjalan menuju kelas nya. Tapi tepat didepan kelas dia melihat teman satu sekolahnya dulu, Dokyeom. Pria bersuara melengking itu sedang berbincang dengan beberapa orang. Tidak usah heran, Dokyeom tipe yang cepat mendapat teman. Tukang gosip.

"Oi, Mingyu, kau di fakultas seni juga?" itu Dokyeom sedikit berteriak padahal Mingyu sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Mingyu hanya mengangguk. Katakanlah Mingyu sedikit bergaya sok keren dan pelit bicara. Bukankah baru beberapa menit lalu dia bersikap kekanakan? Oh itu rahasia.

"Oh iya aku dengar sunbae sunbae disini cantik-cantik dan tampan. Ada banyak yang imut juga sih. Aku akan memilih satu untuk kujadikan kekasih." Ucap salah satu pria di depan Dokyeom. Seingat Mingyu tadi namanya Soonyoung.

"Ya sepertinya aku juga harus mencari satu. Untuk ganti pacar ku yang lebih memilih kuliah di luar negeri." Ucap seorang lagi, entahlah siapa namanya.

"Kau juga harus cari pacar Gyu. Di SMA tak pernah sekalipun kau memiliki kekasih" Dan kali ini Dokyeom yang bebicara. Sial. Mingyu jadi terlihat begitu buruk hanya karena masalah kekasih.

"Tenang saja hari ini aku mendapatkannya." Ucap Mingyu santai sambil berjalan. Tepat saat sebuah panggilan dari pengeras menyuruh para mahasiswa baru berkumpul di auditorium.

Mingyu mendudukkan diri di barisan kedua dari depan bersama dengan Dokyeom dan Soonyoung. Di auditorium ini akan diadakan acara penyambutan mahasiswa baru. Mahasiswa baru sudah berkumpul dan duduk di tempatnya. Menunggu dimulainya acara sambil riuh berbincang. Dokyeom sedang bergosip bersama Soonyoung. Sepertinya Soonyoung teman yang sejenis dengan Dokyeom.

Tapi Mingyu hanya diam. Dagunya ia tumpukan ditangan yang bersandar di kursi. Matanya menajam menatap satu fokus. Di sudut kiri panggung ada segerombol pria yg sedang berdiskusi. Terlihat sedikit kebingungan. Tapi bukan itu yang diperhatikan Mingyu. Matanya hanya mengamati gerakan seseorang. Orang yang dia temui di gerbang kampus tadi.

"Hei Mingyu, coba kau lihat sunbaenim disana. Itu yang berambut merah muda namanya Jisoo. Coba kau dekati. Siapa tau kau bisa berpacaran dengannya." Ucap Dokyeom yang duduk tepat disamping Mingyu. Jisoo sedang berdiri bergerombol bersama Wonwoo. Mingyu juga ingat bahwa pria manis bernama Jisoo ini yang tadi memanggil Wonwoo pergi dari gerbang kampus.

"Dia bukan tipe ku" Ucapnya. Matanya entah kenapa berubah nyalang. Atau hanya perasaraan saja?

"Kau ini banyak memilih. Mungkin disatu kampus ini tidak ada yang menjadi tipemu" Dokyeom mencibir Mingyu.

"Dia tipe ku." Ucap Mingyu sambil menunjuk kearah Wonwoo. Masih diperhatikannya terus gerak gerik pria itu.

"Hey, Kim Mingyu, berani taruhan kau tidak bisa mendapatkannya. Dia disini terkenal galak. Dan tak ada yang mau mendekati Wonwoo sunbae" Soonyoug menimpali Mingyu.

"…."

"Mahasiswa bernama Kim Mingyu silahkan menghadap ketua panitia" dari atas panggung seorang gadis mengumumkan sesuatu lewat pengeras suara. Acara belum dimulai juga padahal sudah molor setengah jam.

Dokyeom menyenggol lengan Mingyu yang sedang asik fokus. Mingyu mendengar pengumuman itu, dia hanya malas. Tapi barusan dia mengingat kata 'ketua panitia' dan dia langsung berdiri tegak. Berjalan menghampiri ketua panitia itu.

"Aku Kim Mingyu. Ada apa?" Mingyu berdiri didepan Wonwoo dan seorang pria berbadan sedikit kekar. Kata Dokyeom tadi pria ini Ketua Senat.

"Kau diminta untuk menyampaikan pidato mewakili mahasiswa baru" ucap Wonwoo menyampaikan. Ia menatap Mingyu hangat. Tapi dibalas tatapan dingin oleh Mingyu.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kan ada si nomor satu?" ucap Mingyu datar. Sama sekali tanpa ekspresi. Wonwoo memandang heran. Lalu diam.

"Masalahnya si Lee Jihoon di peringkat satu itu sedang sakit dan tidak bisa menyampaikan pidato. Dan ini darurat." Lanjut Wonwoo dengan wajah sedikit memelas.

"Aku tidak mau. Suruh saja si nomor tiga atau si nomor dua ratus saja." Nada bicara Mingyu sedikit meninggi.

"Heh bocah. Bisa sopan sedikit tidak? Bagaimanapun kami ini sunbae mu dan ini perintah." Kali ini Seungcheol, si Ketua senat yang bicara. Mencoba menahan emosi. Seluruh pengurus panitia sudah kalang kabut mengatur acara ini supaya lancar. Tapi setelah diminta baik-baik Mingyu malah bersikap kurang sopan.

"Apa karena aku nomor dua aku harus mengikuti semua perintah sunbaenim?" nada bicara Mingyu semakin ditekan. Efek lawan bicaranya. Entah kenapa melihat Seungcheol saja dia sudah naik darah.

"MINGYU.." Wonwoo sedikit berteriak. Ucapannya ditekan agar terdengar tegas. Kenapa tetangganya ini bersikap kurang sopan.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Aku akan melakukan perintah mu tapi dengan satu syarat." Mingyu bicara dengan santainya. Sedikit melirik dan tersenyum miring kearah Wonwoo.

"Kau ini minta dihajar ya?!" hampir saja satu bogem mentah mampir di wajah tampan Mingyu kalau Wonwoo tidak menggenggam tangan Seungcheol yang mengepal.

"Tahan emosimu hyung" ucap Wonwoo menenangkan. "Baiklah Mingyu katakan apa syaratmu. Karena ini sangat darurat." Wonwoo mencoba bersikap tenang.

"Aku mau sunbae menjadi kekasihku" ucap Mingyu cepat. Tangannya menunjuk kearah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo melotot. Apa-apaan Kim Mingyu ini.

Tidak hanya Wonwoo yang kaget. Ucapan Mingyu dengan suara cukup keras tadi hampir bisa didengar seluruh mahasiswa di auditorium. Gila.

Wonwoo diam. Menunduk. Mengambil nafas dalam. Mingyu menatap nya menunggu jawaban. Yang lain hanya menonton dan memberi tebakan.

Mungkin Mingyu akan mendapat tamparan. Atau satu tonjokan. Atau paling tidak makian dari sunbae yang terkenal galak itu.

Wonwoo membuang nafas kasar lalu mendongak menatap Mingyu.

"Baiklah aku kan jadi kekasih mu tapi kau harus mau berpidato selama duapuluh menit penuh." Ucap Wonwoo final. Semua yang ada diruangan itu tercengang.

"Oke. Deal. Jeon Wonwo sunbaenim. Kekasihku." Membungkuk lalu tersenyum kekanakan dan berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Jeon Wonwoo dihujani pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Seungcheol akan keputusannya. Ini demi profesionalitas ketua panitia atau memang Wonwoo terlalu putus asa.

Mingyu juga langsung diberondong pertanyaan beruntun oleh duo Dokyeom dan Soonyoung. Mereka mengatai Mingyu pria gila. Mungkin benar. Dan Mingyu setuju.

"Kim Mingyu. Ikut aku" itu Jeon Wonwoo. Berteriak dari depan pintu kelas dimana Mingyu berada. Mingyu yang duduk paling belakang langsung berdiri dan hendak beranjak.

"Hati hati. Kau bisa dapat tamparan atau tonjokan mungkin" Dokyeom memperingatkan Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum miring. "Kau lihat saja apa yang akan aku dapatkan. Apa bekas tamparan atau bekas air liur yang menempel di bibirku" lalu Mingyu pergi menghampiri Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berjalan didepan. Mingyu mengikuti dari belakang. Lalu Wonwoo memasuki perpustakaan yang sepi. Karena tidak ada sunbaenim yang datang kecuali panitia dan mahasiswa baru tidak mungkin keluyuran diperpustakaan di hari pertama masuk kampus. Jadi perpustakaannya benar-benar sepi.

Setelah menutup pintu, Wonwoo menarik tangan Mingyu kuat. Ditariknya Mingyu ke lorong rak buku paling belakang. Lalu berhenti di pojokan.

Mingyu hanya mengikuti kekasih nya itu. Sampai Wonwoo berhenti lalu berbalik menghadap Mingyu.

"Kau pria gila" ini bukan tamparan atau sebuah makian yang Mingyu dapat. Melainkan sebuah pelukan hangat. Wonwoo memeluk Mingyu erat. Mingyu dengan senang hati membalas pekukan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku kan tergila-gila padamu hyung"

"Iya aku tau itu" lalu sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir Mingyu. Wonwoo yang mencium Mingyu. "Tapi kau bersikap tidak sopan tadi. Aku tidak suka" Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Itu karena aku tidak suka si Seungcheol itu berdekatan denganmu. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ditelingamu. Sumpah aku tidak suka melihatnya." Mingyu bersikap kekanakan lagi. Mereka masih dalam posisi berpelukan. Saling menatap. Wonwoo terkekeh.

"Ah rupanya kekasih ku ini cemburu eum?" dikecupnya lagi bibir seksi Mingyu. Tapi Mingyu menahan kepalanya saat ia berniat melepas ciumannya. Hasilnya adalah decakan manis dari dua bibir yang beradu. Saling melumat dan bertukar saliva.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu aku kau masuk di universitas ini? Kau jahat. Aku kekasihmu sejak SMA tau" Wonwoo terdengar merengek lucu. Sekarang dia bersikap kekanakan. Tapi Mingyu suka itu. Inilah lah sisi lain Jeon Wonwoo yang tidak diketahui orang lain. Sikap cuek, kasar dan tegas dikampus hanya tameng agar tak ada orang lain yang mendekatinya.

Cuma Mingyu yang boleh mendekatinya. Cuma Mingyu yang boleh memeluknya. Dan Cuma Mingyu yang boleh melumat bibirnya.

Kim Mingyu. Kekasih dan Tetangga kesayangan Jeon Wonwoo. Ah juga Hoobae tercinta Jeon Wonwoo.

End


End file.
